


A Woman’s Sexuality is a Moving Target

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Cora and Lyida decide it's time to tell the pack about their relationship





	A Woman’s Sexuality is a Moving Target

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautyinstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight/gifts).



> For the prompt: “A woman’s sexuality is a moving target.”  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own.

“Are you positive this is how you want to tell your brother?” Lydia asks Cora as they’re pulling up outside of Derek’s loft. They’ve had this conversation multiple times but Lydia needs to be certain. “We could always tell him alone.”

“No,” Cora unbuckles her seatbelt and turns to where she’s better facing Lydia, “we’re going to have to tell everyone else anyway. Better to do it all at once and get it over with.”

“I think you just want to get a rise out them,” Lydia says, smiling slightly.

Cora smirks, “Now why would you say that? You’re not worried about how they’ll react are you?”

“Of course not,” Lydia says, “people will talk not matter what. I don’t have any control over what they say. I do, however; have control over how I react to it. And I choose to not give a damn.”

“One of the many reasons why I like you.”

They get out of the car, Cora taking Lydia’s hand and lacing their fingers together as they make their way up to the building. The rest of the pack is already here, Cora had purposefully decided to arrive late, wanting to make an entrance.

Lydia still isn’t sure if Cora plans to let them all notice what’s happening or what she has plan. That becomes clear when as soon as the loft door closes behind them Cora speaks, “Attention everyone! Lydia and I just wanted to inform all of you that we’re dating.”

All noise in the room stops as everyone turns to stare at the new arrivals. It’s as if no one knows how to react, most of the guests not even bothering to hide their shock.

Derek is the first to recover, at least enough to speak, "Holy shit, when did my baby sister start liking girls too?"

Cora rolls her eyes, “A woman’s sexuality is a moving target.”

“It’s not as if anyone knew you liked men until you started pining after and then dating Stiles,” Lydia reminds him.

“Fair enough,” Derek says, coming forward to pull his sister into a hug, “as long as you’re happy that’s all I care about.”

Cora smiles, smacking Derek’s cheek fondly, “I am. I’m dating a gorgeous brilliant woman, how could I not be happy?”

“I suppose both you needed someone just as strong and fierce as you are Lyds,” Stiles says from his spot on the couch, “I can see how this would be a good match. Not that you need my approval.”

“We don’t but it’s still nice to have it,” Lydia says, walking into the room and taking a seat on the small loveseat.

Cora joins her a moment later, happily curling up next to her girlfriend, “Told you we didn’t have anything to worry about.”

“You were right,” Lydia admits, “but I was only trying to look out for you.”

“I know,” Cora tells her, “yet another thing I like about you.”

“Care to tell me what else is on that list?” Lydia asks, running a hand through Cora’s hair.

“Not tonight,” Cora says, glancing up at her, “we have plenty of time for that.”

Lydia smiles, “That we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first time actually writing Corydia on their own. Even though it was short I really enjoyed it.  
> My tumblr. I'm taking prompts from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167460113413/fanfic-prompt-list) or any other prompts people have (:


End file.
